


シ made of love

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [4]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorms, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: シ spending time with your boyfriend is better than going to a party, or at least that's what jimin found out.





	シ made of love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically it is short but i found it rather cute so ...

シ

 

with the semester coming to an end, like everyone around him jimin was ecstatic. he could finally visit his family, hug them and sleep in his childhood bed. he yearned for that feeling but- but leaving taemin was strange. he had been with the older for days on end, camping on his futon (because according to his lovely boyfriend jimin kicks in his sleep) and cooking breakfast and exchanging kisses and clothes and- fuck. the older had become a much bigger part of his life then a simple boyfriend. he hadn't imagined that happening in the capital, but then again neither had he imagined he'd find a friend group to call his own.

they all had made their places in his heart and he's going to miss them so much once he leaves.

but for tonight he can act like he isn't leaving in the morning and so doning a party outfit and a smile he nodded to himself. he was ready to drink himself drunk and possibly kidnap taemin (it's damn time anyway the parents met his secret boyfriend after all). 

there was a knock on the door, shocking but a familiar knock. why was he even here? they had planned something entirely else and what happened to that plan?

with a frown and scrunched eyebrows, jimin opened the door to his shared dorm. fortunately his roommate had left early for the supposedly legendary party. "what are you doing here taemin hyung?" he asked incredulously.

taemin smiled sheepishly from the threshold and he's in a sweater(screw you kim taehyung, park jimin was fucking right. he does know the older boy well). because a) turtleneck is fucking sexy or adorably cute. there's no in between and b) lee fucking taemin rocks whatever he wears. especially sweaters and turtlenecks. like jimin always is up for jumping the older, because he loves fucking and that's the tea ladies and gentlemen. and so there's no going around that.

but anyway, taemin is dressed up for a party with a sweater, a plaid size small dress pants and heeled boots. his bedhead and smile completes the look, probably.

"like shouldn't we be leaving for the party and…", he lets it hang in the air and taemin is getting even more red. 

finally he speaks, his voice smooth and a tad bit raspy, casually pulling out a backpack from behind. " well you're leaving and getting piss drunk isn't exactly my forte. so let's see a movie, cuddle and basically have a sweet, non tiring date filled with kisses and ice cream".

and he just doesn't deserve this precious hyung of his. he's too sweet and jimin's glad he's the one getting all those compliments and smothering cuddles from him. he really loves taemin too much and if he really a party wasn't exactly something he should be saying see you later for at least two and a half weeks (its mainly because of the ice cream cause ice cream is his guilty pleasure ya know).

he chuckles, opening the door wider to let the older in."okay". his room's in a mess but it's taemin and that man has seen snotty faced and all. a mess isn't going to do any harm. "hope you brought some brownies along".

taemin turns to look back at him, from his perch on the bed. he had been busy pulling containers after containers of food jimin knew were mostly healthy. "of course baby. you would've killed me if I didn't".

jimin could feel a smirk pulling at his lips at the revelation. "damn right i would". and he kept staring at the older, waiting for his time to cuddle with him. or well, throw himself on top of him, and let his arms cocoon around him. 

"okay come on", taemin called out suddenly, pushing few containers of sandwiches away to signal for jimin. which is what jimin exactly did, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling his nose into taemin's warm shoulder. he was glad that the sweater neckline was really loose with wear and caused the cloth to drop down his shoulders. but at least he was one seeing taemin naked at times (taehyung and hoseok were adamant to drop in on them during their alone times just so they an get to see taemin's in his glory. it seemed like jeongguk was exactly enough to satisfy their needs). "i really love you baby".

"love you too lee", he muttered, his voice muffled against his neck. "you're really cold though".

"cause it's snowing outside, jimin". he nodded, glancing at his closed window, noticing the light falling outside. it would be really fun playing outside but taeminnie was holding him. and for now it's enough. (at least until the food finished and they grew bored in the soft silence). "so when are you leaving?".

at the question, the slight frown was back and jimin was looking at taemin. "at six. you'll come see me off right?".

"duh of course". he replied. "i'll even lend you my teddy".

"eve?!", his eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. "really? would you do that for me". eve was taemin's teddy bear, an object of his past which he cared a lot for. 

taemin chuckled, his hands escaping under his shirt and tracing his back. jimin shivered, leaning forward to press his mouth against taemin's. he instantly pulled away "did you just eat kimichi?", he questioned, wrinkling his nose.

taemin laughed, pulling jimin even closer to him. "just kiss me jimin. the food's getting cold and we need to be quick before the snow stops falling". okay, then.

he poked out his tongue and pushed himself up, causing taemin to laugh again. jimin straddled the older, hands pressing against his chest. " nope", he snickered.

taemin smirked, hands reaching to pull jimin down at him, kissing him hard against his mouth and letting the younger deepen the kiss. his mouth opening, tongue slipping inside and tightening his hold on him. jimin's hands were pressing on his cheeks, thumb slipping into his mouth and opening his mouth even larger. 

he pulled away, leaving a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "okay the ice cream is probably starting to melt so let's eat it now".

taemin was seriously one of the best things which ever happened to him, he concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day peeps


End file.
